1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the invention relates to a print system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional print system includes printers and an external device such as a host computer, wherein the external device selects an electrical file therein, selects one of the printers that supports direct-printing of the selected electric file of a specific file format as a destination printer, and sends the selected electric file to the destination printer, and then the destination printer prints the selected file.
As a direct-printable electric file format, which is a file format that is able to be direct-printed by a printer, there has been known a PDF (Portable Document Format; Registered trademark), an XPS (XML Paper Specification), a PS (PostScript; Registered trademark), an EPS (Encapsulated PostScript; Registered trademark), a JPEG or JPG (Joint Photographic Experts Group), a TIF (Tagged Image File Format), a PCL (Printer Control Language; Registered trademark), a PJL (Printer Job Language), and an HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-39908 discloses a print system that is capable of performing a broadcast printing with general-purpose applications and drivers, wherein a host computer allows a user to select files and destination printers for each of the selected files, and the host computer transmits, in response to a single print instruction, the files to the corresponding destination printers, in order to cause the destination printers to print the files, respectively.